The Phoenix's Birdcage
by Sporedude135
Summary: (Remake of that AU RWBY Story) After having been frozen in an iceberg, Yang now finds herself on Isla Nublar. Without her teammates, she ponders the point of her awakening as she soon joins Jurassic World, impressing the planet with her amazing powers. Who knows what the future may give to her? Will she be able to see her sister again?
1. Chapter 1: 113 MY Awakening

**The Phoenix's Birdcage**

**Chapter 1**

_Millennia__ ago, there existed two gods. One was a benevolent, friendly god, who gave life to everything he touched. His brother, a devilish, dark god, could only destroy. Together they formed a single planet, known to us as Remnant. The god of light gave the world life, and he watched it grow from tiny, single-celled organisms into large animals that could give us a run for their money. But the god of darkness did not like this life. In response, he created the one thing that would create so much chaos in the past and the present._

_The creatures of Grimm._

_The god of light was disappointed by this fact. Life and death waged war for millions of eons, creating whole new kinds monstrosities and beautiful creatures. But on one, particular day, the two gods had come together to give one last gift to the world. During the time of this event, the world was still recovering from a mass extinction, which some of you may know as "The Great Dying." One particular group of creatures was still trying to get itself off the ground as the once dominant creatures on the planet were starting to dwindle. __The two gods came together, and used their mighty powers to create the one group that would change Remnant's history forever._

_Humanity was a result of their collaboration. They gave them the choice of being good or bad, smart or idiotic, or creative or destructive. Magic was soon given onto humanity as a gift to help them get started. From there they began to change the world around them. But the Grimm were still a problem. Humanity and the Grimm waged war for millions of years, and during that time, their help has allowed for the rise of another, more familiar group._

_The dinosaurs. They and humanity, despite being of different genera, had grown to respect each other, thanks to one last gift from the gods. This gift allowed humanity to bridge the gap between them and the other inhabitants of the planet by enabling them to speak to these animals. It was what helped solidify their relationship, and helped dinosaurs advance and multiply unlike any other creatures before them._

_However, all this happiness came to a close around the Triassic-Jurassic boundary. A woman had approached the god of light in assistance in bringing back her dead husband. She was distraught and angered when he refused to help her. So, with no other option, she tried to trick the god of darkness. But he was not an old fool. He would not fall for any trick, no matter how good it was. Angered by her deviousness, he cursed this woman with a fate worse than death, immortality._

_Many years pass, and this woman, still angry at the gods, amassed an army of humans to bring the gods down. The god of darkness did not approve of this in the slightest. How did he deal with this? No one knows, but my theory is that he erupted hundreds of volcanoes, enveloping the world in ash. Humanity, except for this woman, perished, for they could not grow food. The Grimm, as well, became really rare. The dinosaurs, however, were spared. With humanity and the Grimm out of the picture, they began to grow to immense sizes and diversified into many recognizable forms._

_The gods decided that this world didn't need them, and they left, the god of darkness breaking a large chunk of the moon in the process. The woman, saddened, and not knowing what to do anymore, decided to end her life in any way possible. So, she submerged herself in a pool of black liquid, hoping that it would kill her. But it didn't. Instead, it had the opposite effect. It changed her, making her the monster that everyone in the future would fear._

_Salem, had been reborn._

_By the time the galactic clock turned from the Jurassic into the Cretaceous, another wave of humanity appeared. And with this new wave, the Grimm resurfaced. Still possessing the gift, humanity, and a new, interesting group known as the Faunus, decided that they needed the dinosaurs again. Dust, a crystal that, later on, who have a variety of uses, would be used by humanity and Faunus, as it dealt more damage to the Grimm than a normal weapon ever did. As the new war waged between light and dark, the god of light returned, and had given Salem's million-year late husband, Ozma, a new life, along with creating four relics, that, when brung together, would tell the gods to come back, and judge them accordingly._

_The two immortals soon fell in love again. Their immense power made humanity and Faunus treat them as gods. As their family grew, so did their beliefs. These beliefs soon caused Ozma and Salem to strike at each other. Though the fight was immense and long, Salem managed to win, and killed her husband, beginning his cycle of rebirth._

_As time passes, humanity and dinosaurs grew closer and closer. Both would have so much involved with each other that its surprising the dinosaurs continued to evolve into ferocious beasts by the time tragedy struck. This tragedy, of course, occurred sixty-six million years ago. With no interference from the gods, humanity, Faunus, or even the Grimm, a huge, mountain-sized chunk of the moon fell onto Remnant. Its destructive power was so great, that ash was thrown into the sky, tsunamis and earthquakes broke the land, and plants began to die off._

_Humanity, already knowing of the impending doom, had created magical barriers that would last sixty-five million years, and fled into the underground, sealing themselves off from the rest of world, leaving the Faunus and the dinosaur to die. But they weren't going down without a fight. Most species of dinosaur died off, but a few, smaller ones, these covered in feathers, possessed beaks, and had arms turned into wings, took off, both physically and figuratively. These dinosaurs ended up as the birds._

_The Faunus, however, were not so lucky. They were discriminated against by humanity for so long due to their unique trait, their animal-like features. But these features would bring about an interesting chapter of life on Remnant. Their body plans began to change, adopting more and more traits of the animal they just so happened to be based off of that they soon became unrecognizable. But what they became remains a mystery._

_After millions of years pass, the barriers that kept humanity sealed underground finally fizzled out. Humanity had changed drastically. They looked more apes then humans, but that wasn't the most drastic change. As they slumbered deep in the underground, they had lost their aura, their semblances, and the gift of animal speak. As time would go on, humanity reverted back to their old form, and civilizations appeared to take the place of the Second Age._

_They studied what they could about the past. Bones from the time of the first humans and dinosaurs had all but vanished, except for a select few cases of dinosaurs being turned into fossils. Its thanks to these that we have a good understanding of our past. But it was only a small piece of the big picture. It seems that they would never know what happened to their home, that they now call "Earth."_

_Well...until now, at least._

* * *

As a storm batters the sea, a helicopter flies through. While the ride was a little bumpy, they did not mind. A nearby ship provided the light needed to see through this dreary night. As they scan the ocean, they notice something peculiar.

"I think we fount the payload," the pilot yelled from atop the sounds of the heli and the rain. As the crew looked down, they saw what they think is an iceberg. What caught their attention was the vagrant patches of yellow, brown, red, and black that could be seen from inside the berg. Ice doesn't have yellow or black as a natural color, and that is what they are here for.

As the heli hovered in the spot above the berg, radar from the ship indicated that it was, in fact, very small, and could easily be airlifted to the ship. As some of the crew is airlifted downwards, they attach hooks to the berg. With a hefty tug, the helicopter lifted the iceberg out of the water and carried it back to ship. It landed the berg in an opening that would be used for larger cargo before setting down on the helipad.

* * *

Many hours pass, and the iceberg is now in the holding area on a small island. Heaters were placed all around the berg to get it to melt and reveal its contents, but that has been proving to be real pain. Luckily, x-rays could tell a little bit of the story. Inside was the bony parts of a strange creature that looked almost like a dinosaur. The other, however, was just as mysterious.

In the control room overlooking the project, a man watched over it. He was intrigued by the vaguely dinosaur-looking creature that the x-rays picked up. He heard the door open, and in came a woman holding a clipboard.

"How long until this hunk of ice melts?" he asked.

"Well, the iceberg is smaller than most that we find floating around the island. And the amount of heaters we have pressured on it can only speed up the process. The lab figured it would take a few days, but we should be seeing the content the iceberg contains long before then," the woman explained.

"Do you think we have a way to speed up the process?" he added. She only shook her head no. He put his hand to his chin as he tried thinking of a plan.

Unknown to them, one of the panels revealed that the iceberg was heating up. It wasn't the heaters, mind you. The scanners were running wild, indicating that this heat was coming from whatever individual was inside. They were intrigued by this. This could mean that whatever is in there is still alive somehow. As the ice melted, forming a large puddle where it once stood, the bodies of the dinosaur-like creature and the other being were now visible.

Some of the guards that were inside the room were a little nervous at the sight of the creature. It was dinosaurian for sure, but they had never seen one that was colored the darkest of blacks, almost void-like in appearance. The man in the control room also felt off by the creature. He leaned closer to the microphone before ordering the guards to secure the creature and the other being, who was still melting free from what was left of the small iceberg.

As they grabbed a net and began their approach, they did not realize that, now having been freed from its icy tomb, it began to awaken from its long years of slumber. It slowly stood, wobbling with frailty after having slept for so long. The guards were spooked, not expecting the creature to be alive. As they frantically grabbed their weapons, the creature's lifeless, red and yellow eyes opened. A growl escaped its jaws as it revealed its many varieties of sharp teeth.

The creature didn't pay attention to them for the moment. It looked at the still melting ice that encased what was once its prey. It glared at it before turning its head towards the guards. Its head began to tilt, as if it was anticipating their first move. It sniffed the air, as if to pick up a scent, but was disappointed to find what it was looking for was not there. It began to wander away from them, looking confused as it sniffed around. They were confused as to why the creature ignored them completely.

"What the he-" suddenly, as their guard was lowered from the confusion, it sprang forward, biting the gun out of one of the guards arms and throwing it to the side before biting his arm. He screamed in pain as it lifted him up with ease and threw him around like a ragdoll. They shot their weapons at it in hopes of electrocuting it, but it apparently had no effect on it. After having a bit of fun, it threw the guard at the others, who were all pushed to the floor like bowling pins in an alley.

The creature growled and began to salivate as it got closer to the guards, who were frantically shooting their side weapons at it, which it walked through with no problem. Right before it could grab the closest guard's head, a huge force slammed into the side of its head, sending it careening in to the wall. The guards and those in the control room were shocked by the display. And they were even further shocked when the thing responsible was the being that was stuck in another part of the iceberg, who turned out to be a girl with long, blonde hair and a rather distasteful modern clothing style. She ruffled her hair a bit as she reloaded the "gauntlets" on her arms.

Without hesitation, she launched herself forward with the force of the gauntlets, which turned out to also be some sort of shotgun. The creature shook its head and glaring at the girl. It roared as it charged at her, but couldn't react as she ducked under its jaws, unleashing a blast at its neck, which took it clean off. She let its now limp body collapse, and everyone watched as it slowly vanished in a cloud of black smoke. The girl smiled before taking out a notepad, adding a mark to its many pages full of marks.

"Woo! Another Desinornydes in the bag!" As she put away the notepad, she then noticed the wall. She followed it, to the roof, and then behind her, where she noticed the guards and those in the control room. "...this...this isn't the mountains..."

* * *

**Cool. It done, finally. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, along with this rewrite! If not, I understand. If you want me to explain something in this chapter, I will gladly do so in this author's note in the next chapter. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter feels like a repeat of the first ;.;**

**Now, let me clarify before some of yahs go into the reviews and say "HEY IDIOT! RWBY CHARACTERS CAN'T TALK TO ANIMALS!" This is an AU, alright? For further clarification, this is an AU that an anonymous user suggested in my first story "The Land That Can't Be Erased," where Remnant is actually Earth during the Mesozoic Era and that the humans, Faunus, and animals can communicate with each other via a special gift that their aura gives them.**

**I guess this is it for now. This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2: Joining The Game

**The Phoenix's Birdcage**

**Chapter 2**

"So...you mind telling me where I am mister..."

"Masrani. Simon Masrani." The man from earlier shifted his tie and continued to speak to the girl who had saved the guards earlier. "And you are currently in Jurassic World."

"Jurassic World...that does sound familiar," the girl stated, putting her arms behind her head. "Well sir, I'm Yang Xiao Long, pun-maker extraordinaire and slayer of Grimm!"

"Grimm?"

"Oh, they're these demonic beasts that don't have souls. Do you remember that demonic beast I was trapped with, the Desinornydes? That was just one of the many varieties of Grimm here on Remnant!" Masrani and his assistant looked at each other in confusion before looking at her again.

"Remnant? Don't you mean Earth?" he said to her. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"What is this Earth? All I know is Remnant. Is that what all you guys are calling it now?" Yang replied.

"It's always been called Earth...how long have you been in that iceberg?" Before Masrani could continue, someone entered the room, holding a clipboard.

"One hundred and thirteen million years. The data doesn't lie," the man told him. He handed him a clipboard, and Masrani was amazed by the data that was presented to him. However, his assistant was skeptical of it.

"Impossible. Run the tests again with the ice chunk we still have. There has to be some sort of miscalculation!"

"I did, Ms. Claire. I'm still doing tests, but all of the results are for the same date," the man replied. She couldn't only fathom how that iceberg managed to stay crisp and frozen for that long.

"One-thirteen? Wait, so that technically makes me an old lady in a young woman's body! Hah!" Yang joked. No one responded to her as the man sat down beside Masrani.

"I am Dr. Wu. I work here in Jurassic World helping to bring its attractions to life. Now, I must ask you this. What was it like before you were frozen? What did you see?" he began.

Yang, for the most part, did not hesitate. She told them everything she could, from how the world was divided, Dust, Faunus, Grimm, Maidens, and many other aspects of her time. Claire was as skeptical as ever of her backstory, while Wu took in all the information he could get, writing it down on his clipboard. But what struck a chord in all of them in the room is when she got to her "gift."

"You see, everyone on Remnant coexisted with the many animals on Remnant, more so than what was taught in the history books. It was all thanks to our aura's unique ability to let us "speak" to other animals in their tongue, as well as understand them on our own. It was thanks to that ability that my pet and loyal friend Zwei became part of my family," she explained. After writing all he could down, Wu decided to pressure her more on this topic.

"What exactly did this "Zwei" look like?" he asked.

"Zwei is a Vale breed, smaller than the normal bipedal, very smart animals that coexisted with us. But just because he's small doesn't mean he's not capable of whipping your tail, both physically and mentally," she told him. Wu instantly concluded that she was talking about one of his "assets," or something similar to it.

"This is all interesting, Ms. Long-"

"Ech! I don't like formalities. They make me itch! Just stick to Yang," she told Masrani with a smile.

"...right. Anyways, your past seems interesting, but how can we truly prove that you do have this ability, or, you know, anything that you've said?" he questioned her. Yang put her hand to her chin before an idea popped into her head.

"Get me an animal, something like Zwei, preferably."

"Done." Everyone looked at Wu as if he grew another head. "If she wants to prove herself, then let her. My tests are never wrong. If she was truly from that time, then she should show us how she got stuff done."

"That's the spirit!" Yang cheered, suddenly appearing by his side and putting an arm around his shoulder. They were all shocked by that speed. It wasn't natural and was only proving Wu's theories even more.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Claire worriedly asked Masrani.

"Hm...I guess we should. She does seem confident in her abilities, and she did kill that monster that was trapped in the iceberg with her with relative ease. It would be wise to let her prove herself once more," he replied.

"What do you suggest we start her on, then?" Wu could only grin as he stood up.

"I have the perfect subject."

* * *

Later, a car pulls up to a large paddock. Out stepped Masrani, Wu, Claire, and Yang, who was not impressed by the structure.

"Atlas could build a way better system, for sure," she said. As they climbed up the steps, Claire began to question Wu's motives.

"Why are you choosing the raptors? We could have easily gone to the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo and let her talk with one of the Trikes!" she told him. Wu seemingly ignored her as they reached the top. Overhanging the inside of the paddock is a long bridge, and in the middle of it is a man that was expecting them.

"Is this the fresh meat I heard so much about from your phone call?" the man said, crossing his arms.

"Yes," Wu told the man. "Mr. Grady, you must excuse Ms. Lo-"

"Sup! Name's Yang!" Yang introduced herself, appearing in front of Grady before everyone could blink, holding out her hand for him to shake. Grady was surprised by her quick movements, but went ahead and shook her hand.

"Must be anxious for work, I see?" he asked in a joking manner.

"Well, not really. Just gotta show these bozos over here what I can do," she told him with a smile. Grady chuckled a bit as he pointed down into the paddock. Four creatures that had a similar appearance to Zwei, only larger and featherless, were strutting around the paddock, stretching their legs for the upcoming day.

"You know what those guys are?" he asked her.

"Well, I know of something similar, but not like that," she replied, putting a hand behind her head. Grady's eyebrows raised in confusion. She doesn't know what a velociraptor is?

"You need to understand, Mr. Grady, Ms. Long is from a time where certain kinds of assets, like yours, didn't exist yet. You must excuse her and answer any question she has," Wu explained to him.

"From a time before raptors? That's impossible," he told the scientist.

"It may seem strange at first, but once she demonstrates-"

"SOMEONE FELL IN THE PADDOCK!" They looked down into the paddock in surprise. Claire gasped and Grady's eyes widened upon viewing that Yang was already in the paddock. The raptors looked at her with a menacing look. Grady took that as a sign she was about to attack her. Yang, however, casually approached the raptors, both arms around her back like she knew these raptors since she was born. Grady was about to rush down the stairs to help her out.

But then Yang, this random, yellow-haired girl found in an iceberg, did what was deemed impossible.

"**Sup fellas?**" her voice wasn't hers. It...was a raptor call. All four velociraptors had the same look all the humans gave her. Total, unresounding, awe.

"**How are you able to talk like us!? You're prey, we're predator! That doesn't make any sense naturally!**" One of the raptors roared at her.

"**May seem weird, but I'm from a time where guys like you existed!**" Yang replied to the raptor with a croon.

"**I...well...okay, fine. I believe you, but mind telling us how?**"

Everyone watched as she and the raptors struck up a conversation. She...was right all along. Claire and Grady couldn't believe her eyes. Masrani and Wu, however, were satisfied with the realization the scientist's data was correct. What secrets does she hold to the deep past? What could humanity's true origins be? As these things ran through Wu's head, he never noticed a new player enter the fray.

"So the blondie wasn't crazy after all." Grady and Masrani turned to see the new figure.

"Mr. Hoskins, what impeccable timing," the multi-billionaire stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I get that a lot." Hoskins looked down at Yang. A look of intrigue formed across his face, one that Grady despised. As they continued watching, Yang held out her hand towards the raptors, which she learned were named Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. Blue, unexpectedly, began her approach. Guards aimed their weapons down at Blue, ready to taze her to hell and back. While they were stopped by Grady and Masrani, tension was still high.

Yang was not fazed by Blue. Her hand stood firm. To their surprise, Blue let her snout lay into it. Everyone seemed convinced she was from the past, though unspoken doubts still remained. Masrani called her up, and one of the rangers opened the gate to let her through. As she got to the overhanging bridge were everyone else was standing, the boss cleared his throat.

"That was some excellent work there, Ms. Long," he told her.

"It's nothing, and please just call me Yang," she said.

"How were you able to speak with my raptors? I thought humans couldn't do that!" Grady spoke.

"Don't you remember? I'm from the past! All humans could do it!" Grady held his hand to the bridge of his nose, still flabbergasted by the events that had just unfolded

"What did the assets tell you?" Claire asked her.

"Well, it was just small talk about how I'm able to talk to them, though Echo suggested that they give them more space to roam around in because the place they're in now is cramped and boring," she explained, a smirk on her face.

"This paddock was designed to record and test the intelligence of these animals. We cannot simply let them go out into a new paddock, for it would be harder to track them," Masrani told her.

"Not when I'm around! I'll put them in their place, that's for sure. With Owen's help, I can help you guys figure out what they're brains do or something like that," she said. Masrani raised an eyebrow at her. It sounded to him like she wanted to work here, though it could be caused by her child-like obsession with the raptors.

"Done." Grady and Claire stared at their boss in disbelief.

"But sir! She's seventeen-"

"Actually 133 million!"

"...whatever, she looks seventeen! People would be skeptical about our work ethic if they found out she was a working member of Jurassic World," Claire warned him.

"If you recall, she was able to take down a "demonic" dinosaur all by herself, and her ability to communicate with on-site assets may prove a useful tool in the long run when trying to contain breaches. She seems up to the task, doesn't she?" Masrani responded with a question of his own.

"I was allowed into an academy on how to fully master my skills, so I'm pretty capable," Yang said in a joking manner, looking down at the raptors.

"She did tell us that during our interview..."

"While you both have good statements, you must consider the possibilities, as well as her talents and "true" age. In the finale, its up to her to decide if she wants to work for us," Masrani told them. They looked to Yang, Claire and Grady weary of her answer.

"Eh. I'll do it. Being the last of my kind and not knowing if my enemies are even around, I don't really have much to do, I guess," she told them. Masrani smiled as he shook her hand.

"Welcome to Jurassic World, Ms. Long."

* * *

_Later that evening:_

As the moon rose above Isla Nublar, something much shadier was occurring in the shadows on a separate island. Isla Matanceros looked relatively old and abandoned. The only sign humans had been on the island are the ruins of a large fort once occupied by the Spanish. But something horrid lurks deep within its walls, something that could lead to the fall of the rest of the archipelago.

A man walked through the fort, holding a briefcase and rushing with a frantic speed. He had someone to see, which was strange considering the fort's shape. Who would be here? Why would anyone be here? It was something that only he knew. He approached a door that, unlike the rest of the fort, looked new. Knocking on it a few times, it seemingly opened on its own, and he stepped inside the room. It, like the door, was clean and new. At the end of the room is a long desk. In a chair at the end is a man with a cigar in his mouth and a phone to his ear. He looked pissed off, and this was confirmed when the call ended and he slammed his phone against the desk. It was then that he noticed the man.

He put the briefcase on the table and opened it, revealing a multitude of brightly-colored crystals. The man with the cigar slid him a few thousand dollars for the trouble and dismissed him. With him alone to his thoughts, he picked up a blue crystal. His reflection shown off through the pristenly-cut gem. He looked behind him to a map of Isla Nublar, with all the park attractions and areas highlighted. He put his cigar out and sighed.

"If someone from the past is here...then we're going to need more men."

* * *

**Haha! I got it done, finally! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't, that's fine.**

**This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hybrid of Burden

**The Phoenix's Birdcage**

**Chapter 3**

Morning rose above the skies of Isla Nublar. The tourists were waking up, preparing to explore Jurassic World once more. Staff was already awake and observing the dinosaurs, making sure everything was in working order. However, one of them had unknowingly slept in. This person being Yang. Masrani was nice enough to lend her a trailer to live in while she worked at Jurassic World, much to her delight.

Light crept through a window and hit her eyes, causing her to stir. She slowly opened them and sat up abruptly. Letting out a big yawn, she got out of bed to prepare for her first true day at work. She put her clothes back on, which were washed so they didn't smell like seawater, and reached for two large, yellow gauntlets that she wore all too often. She figured she'd get something to eat when she arrives at the park.

She then remembered something Masrani gave her. It looked like a scroll, but it wasn't. He told her it was called a "phone." Figuring it had the same use, she took it out of her pocket to check the time.

_8:35_

"Oh no!" She quickly left her trailer and looked across the pond. On the other side is Owen's bungalow. He looked like he was having the same trouble. She quickly unfurled her gauntlets into their active form, Ember Celica, and took off into the air, using the blasts emitted from them as boosts. Using them, she was able to keep pace with Owen. He, however, did not know of it. The sound of his bike drowned out her shots.

The two manage to make it to the paddock in time. As Yang deactivates Ember Celica, Owen walks up to her.

"How did you manage to make it here so fast? Didn't Masrani give you a vehicle?" he asked. Owen already knew Yang was a wild card since she can talk to animals, but he doesn't recall her having super-speed.

"I have many secrets," she told him. She smiled as he shrugged, and the two walked up onto the paddock's walkway. There they meet a new stranger. Yang stopped, but Owen greeted the man like he was an old friend. The man, who is bald and has black skin, looks at her in confusion.

"Is she new here?" he asks Owen in an accent she could not recognize.

"...yeah. She's new here. This is Yang, she'll be helping us with the raptors," Owen introduced her to him.

"Oh...well I'm Barry, nice to meet you," he told her, shaking her hand. He was surprised by her strong grip, but she wrapped her arms around her head and laughed. She looked down at the raptors, who were just let into the paddock. Barry noticed her keen interest in the four.

"Right I forgot, Masrani didn't brief you on who she was...you mind me telling you or?" Owen asked, watching as Yang was twitching her fingers in anticipation.

"Tell me what? She fell into the paddock and befriended the raptors?" Suddenly, a loud raptor call came out of nowhere. Barry and Owen looked down into the paddock to see that Yang had jumped in again. Barry was about to rush down to the gate but realized that nobody was paying no mind, even Owen, who laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...she did that," Owen told him. He explained who and what Yang was to Barry, who could not believe it. But as time passed, he realized she was speaking to the raptors in their tongue. Owen must be speaking the truth on this one. Yang helps Owen and Barry with the raptors, making things much easier thanks to their bond. It was like this until Yang suddenly got a call on her phone. She answered it to hear Dr. Wu's voice. What a shock.

"_Ms. Long, please come to the selected location. I have sent a map of the island to your messages to help you navigate around. I expect to see you soon_." With that, Dr. Wu stopped the call. Puzzled, she looked up at Owen and Barry.

"Uh...hey...Dr. Wu is calling me to go to someplace I haven't heard about on this island. I got to go," she reluctantly tells them. Owen and Barry nod silently and help Yang get out of the paddock. Surprisingly, Claire pulled up in her car and opened the door to let her in. Guessing she was going to help her get to this new paddock, she gets in and the two drive into an area she had not seen before. Well, she hasn't seen much already, but this wasn't urban. It felt wooded and abandoned, like those ruins in an old forest next to the academy she trained in.

After a few minutes of driving, Claire pulls up to the paddock in question. She and Yang step out, the latter marveling at the height of the paddock. What creature needs a paddock this small but this tall? A bigger raptor? She had no idea, but she wanted to find out. The two walked up the stairs and entered the control room. Dr. Wu is already there, sitting on an office chair and looking out into the paddock.

"Is it such a good idea sending her out to meet the new asset? It doesn't seem...safe," Claire told the scientist. He only scoffed at her and his look intensified.

"If she can tango with something like a raptor, she will have no trouble dealing with our new one," he responded.

"Uh...what?"

"Ms. Long, do you see it?" Dr. Wu suddenly asked the blond, motioning his hand towards the paddock's interior. She, well, did not see anything. But she felt something was off about it. It felt like, even though she could not tell, there was something in there. Was it dangerous? Of course, it was, it's a dinosaur. Dinosaurs, especially the wild ones, can be deadly creatures to fight.

"See what? All I see is trees," Yang told him.

"That is what _she_ wants you to think. I want to see if you can tame her. She is highly aggressive, ever since she hatched out of her egg. Just... don't lose your head," he warned her. Yang felt a pang of uneasiness flow through her body. What was with this guy? She, however, agrees to go inside, despite the silent judgment by Claire. The door closes as she exits the control room and goes inside the paddock. That uneasiness from before followed her outside. It felt like something was watching her every move. She continues forward, not letting that get her scared.

"Hey! Whatever you are, show yourself! I want to see your face!" she yelled. Nothing came out of hiding, or so she thought. She failed to realize the thing that was coming up behind her. Claire couldn't stand it, and she got on the intercom.

"Yang! Get out of there, now!"

"What is it now, Cla-"

She narrowly had time to duck under a pair of massive jaws and roll away. She gets back up and realizes what it was. It looked familiar, yet, at the same time, she felt like this thing wasn't like a normal dinosaur. No, to her, it felt...artificial. She activates Ember Celica in case things get ugly. The beast stood further away from her, but its size felt like it closed the gap between them. It glared at her as if it was studying her. If it could do that, then this thing's pretty smart for a dinosaur.

"Was not expecting that," she jokes to herself. Claire was about to get Yang's attention, but Wu put his hand over the intercom and spoke into it.

"Do you see it now? This, Ms. Long, is the Indominus Rex. It won't hesitate to kill you, so work fast," Dr. Wu told her.

"Well, thanks for the help!" Yang yelled back. The Indominus sped at Yang at speed she did not expect a dinosaur of that size to run. Its long claws were ready to sink into her flesh and impale her, but she was having none of that. She readies herself and shoots at the ground, launching herself into the air and high above the creature. She lands on the back of the Indominus, which roars in annoyance and tries to get her off, to no avail.

"Ah, I got it now," Yang said. With the roar now in her memory, she can try to replicate its calls so she can speak to it as well as understand the Indominus. Meanwhile, in the control room, Claire and Dr. Wu watch her battle. Claire was worried as all hell, but Dr. Wu sat there patiently, waiting for it to end in either way.

"What is she doing? Does she realize this isn't a rodeo?" Claire says to herself.

"She's a bold one, that's for sure. But I have a feeling she knows what she's doing."

The Indominus roars once more before slamming its body against its enclosure, squishing Yang. Claire gasped in shock, only to see that Yang was alright. She peeled herself off the paddock's walls, only to be smacked to the other side by the Indominus's claws. She got up, wiping some dirt off her face. Visible distraught formed on the dinosaur's face when she realized her efforts were not working. She roared and charged once more. Yang jumps out of the way, letting the Indominus slam into the paddock walls, causing it to shake. The dinosaur stepped back in a daze, surprised a human could easily do such things.

"She can survive something like that...she is telling the truth...maybe..." Dr. Wu continued to ponder his next move as the Indominus shakes her head and tries to grab Yang with her jaws. She stood there defiantly. Before the dinosaur's jaws wrapped around her body, Yang let out a menacing roar that stopped the Indominus in her tracks.

"**Will admit, you were a lot tougher than I thought**," Yang crooned.

"**How...speak...**" The Indominus stepped back, shocked that this human was able to speak to her, despite being the only one of her kind.

"**I can talk to animals, simple as that. Want me to go into further detail?**" Yang growled. The Indominus stopped attacking. She never had someone to talk to before, especially like this. Yang asked for a name but got nothing.

"**Do you even have a name?**"

"**Humans call me...an asset**," the Indominus roared.

"**Asset? That's a terrible name. From now on, I'll call you ****Tina**," Yang said.

"**I...like that name.**" The Indominus, now nicknamed Tina, and Yang slowly began to trust each other. Tina was not quick to think she was a friend. She had grown up all her life with only one "friend," that being a crane that delivers food to her. Maybe she could change her life for the better if she had someone to show her what is right or not.

It was then that Yang fully realized what Tina was.

"**I...hybrid.**"

"**Hybrid? What do you mean by hybrid**?" Yang crooned.

"**Humans...fixed me up...with genes of animals I...never encountered before. They wanted...bigger...scarier..._more teeth._ That's what I've always overheard anyway. I...was created...for entertainment...that I would bring a new age where humans...can build whole new animals...from scrap.**"

"**Oh Oum...**" she was THAT kind of hybrid, the one she tends to see in horror books and films. This angered the blond to no end. Just what was Dr. Wu doing in that lab of his!? She had to talk with him. She said her goodbye to Tina and walked back to the control room, only to pass by Dr. Wu as he is walking to his car.

"Wu!" He was about to open his door, but stopped and turned to Yang.

"You did some excellent work, Ms. Long. You managed to tame the Indominus. We can work with her now. And I'm surprised you could take hits like that," Dr. Wu said, oblivious to her anger.

"What is wrong with your head!? It's not right trying to play a god's role in creating new species! Especially from a bunch of genes from multiple creatures at once!" Yang yelled.

"Oh, the Indominus WAS designed, but I was not the one that set the plans into motion," Dr. Wu told her, getting in his car.

"Then **who** asked for her to be born?" Yang asked with a bit of venom.

"Ask the man you work for." He drove off, leaving Yang with the ominous thought. Masrani wanted the Indominus? She did not understand. Masrani seemed like a nice enough person. He may have recreated dinosaurs, but at least they are ones that once existed. But the thought that this man wanted something to please park-goers sort of spooked her. He's treated her like an experiment for all to laugh at. She will have to talk with Masrani later. She could hear footsteps, and she quickly turned to see Claire.

"Are you alright?" she asked the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm alright. My aura won't let me down, you know?" Yang joked. At least Claire is someone to trust.

"Right...your "aura" can do that. It's a surprise you could understand the Indominus however. It must be an achievement to talk with a creature that did not exist during your time," Claire said to her.

"True...but do you think that letting her be created was a mistake?" Yang asked in a serious tone. Claire laughed nervously, having not seen Yang look this serious before.

"While it may seem unethical to you, we must let the visitor ratings prove it," she responded shakily. Yang felt her fist curl up, but she didn't try to attack. She let out an angry sigh before turning around and unfurling Ember Celica.

"I have to have a meeting with Masrani," Yang told the confused Claire before shooting herself into the air and leaving her in the dust. She was surprised Yang could do that with her weapons. It's like it was going against the very laws of physics itself.

* * *

Yang had been exploring the island to find out where Masrani was until the sun went down. Sadly, she could not find him. And when she thought she was close, she could not get to him because "he was in a meeting" or "he is busy at the moment." It annoyed her greatly. She knew he ran the park, and she had to accept that she wasn't going to get to him right now.

While walking through the park, she stumbles across a large building. It seemed highly important due to its size and architecture. Maybe she could find Masrani in there? Surely, with it now night time, that she should be able to get in contact with him. She walked up the steps and went through the glass double-doors. Before she could step in any further, a security guard stopped her.

"Sorry lady, you can't be in here past eight o'clock," he told her.

"But I work here!" she told him.

"Do you have proper identification, ma'am?" he asked, holding out his hand. It was then that Yang realized she didn't get such things yet. She sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, can't let non-staff members in here right now. If you wait for the morning, they have a guided-"

"I don't think she wants a tour of this place right now." The two of them turned to see Dr. Wu. He is dressed in a lab coat, but still had that stern look he had during her interaction with the Indominus.

"She doesn't look like staff, sir. Are you sure?" the guard asked him.

"Yes. She's with me," Dr. Wu replied, holding an I.D. card that had her face on it. How did he get her picture? She found it strange, but she was glad that she has some proper things for the park. Dr. Wu led her into the lab. Scientists were working around the clock, extracting something from rocks and incubating eggs she suspected were those of dinosaurs. The two entered a room with walls lined with dozens of pristine amber-colored rocks, each containing a mosquito. She eyed them suspiciously as he grabbed one of them.

"You see, Ms. Long, you are not the only one that knows of the past," Dr. Wu told her.

"What!? If you did, then why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked, sitting down in a chair, Dr. Wu doing the same.

"Nobody would believe me. They saw me as the scientist who brings back dinosaurs, not a nutcase that thinks humans and dinosaurs coexisted at one point. Then you came along. You made me remember everything there is about our planet's past that I had discovered through my years of research," he explained. He handed her the rock.

"Is this what you get your genes from?"

"Yes, but millions of years of wait cause them to degrade. None of the dinosaurs here have a true complete genome. We had to put them together using what we had and DNA from other animals to create what we have now. But that specific amber piece intrigued me, for it contained DNA...of an ancient human from the age of the dinosaurs," he told her. She looked down at the amber in shock.

"How do you know its from a past human and not of another creature?" she asked, handing the amber back to Dr. Wu.

"I came to a simple conclusion. Aura from ancient humans persisted in blood samples and kept DNA preserved. By decoding it, I realized that they are the same as modern-day humans. The entire genome of dinosaur-age humanity right at my fingertips, and I kept it that hidden until now," he said. "But what also intrigued me is what you call Faunus. What are they?"

"Faunus... they're like humans but have animal traits, so I'm guessing that they had animal genes mixed up with their normal one," she said. Dr. Wu nodded and put something in his notes. He cleared his throat and continued.

"I also found something strange in the sample. Small proteins, unlike anything science, has seen before, were floating in the cells, connected to the nucleus. I had no idea what they are, but, since you arrived, I had a feeling they connected with the powers you, and most likely all of ancient humanity, possessed during your stay with the dinosaurs," he added. She did not understand science as much as he did, but she had a vague understanding of what he meant. It's so strange. At one point you were the only one that knew anything about your past, and then a scientist comes around and tells you he also knows about the past without further prompting. At least she wasn't alone with this knowledge anymore.

"...that's interesting."

"For sure," Dr. Wu said. He reaches inside one of the drawers inside his desk and pulls out a box containing multiple cotton swabs. "However, I must ask a small favor from you."

"And what would that be?" Yang asked, eyeing the swabs.

"While the DNA preserved in the amber provides a clear look into the past, I want some fresh DNA to prove my theories. I just need a swab of two of your saliva, and you can be on your way," he continued while holding one of them. She was reluctant to do such a thing. What would he do with her DNA? He hoped that he wouldn't create any more hybrids like the Indominus, at least.

"Before you do, might I ask WHY you want my DNA?" she questioned him, crossing her arms.

"To do the same thing I've been doing here for many years...resurrection."

"You plan on bringing back ancient humanity?"

"No...even better," he said. He did not add anything further, but Yang had a feeling he knew what he meant. She decided to go for it. It was relatively quick and painless, to her relief. She still did not trust Dr. Wu, but if he was to bring her past back, then she shall allow it for the moment.

She decided that she didn't want to find Masrani right now, and headed back to her trailer.

* * *

As the moon rose over the island, it illuminated Yang's troubles. She could not sleep. This is the first time in her life she has ever experienced night terrors. She did not know why. Try as she might, the dark places in her brain would not let her go into slumber. It angered her to no end. She wanted to know the meaning behind these nightmares.

She tried shutting her eyes once more in hopes that she could finally get some sleep, to no avail. They just kept crawling back into her subconscious, wanting her to answer them. But something about this new one struck a chord...it was something she was familiar with at last.

And who knew that it would be her sister.

It was the day before her mind went blank. She and her sister were fighting Grimm in the mountains when...**something**...came out of nowhere, spewing fumes that froze everything in its path. She only had a split-second to react to her sister being frozen before her mind stopped. She sat up and turned on a light.

"If I was frozen and ended up here unharmed...then she must be alright...but where is she?"

* * *

**Ah, there we go. I hope you enjoyed this particularly long chapter (usually my chapters are over 2,000 words, but this is one of the few that's at least 3,000 words). Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	4. Chapter 4: Boiling Memories

**The Phoenix's Birdcage**

**Chapter 4  
**

She could not stop thinking about her sister. At first, she was able to hold the feelings in. Yang knew that she is in a whole new place and time, and she tried to keep herself from boiling over. As time progressed, however, she began to change. She went from her excited, fun-loving attitude to a sad husk of her former self.

She tried to hide it behind a big smile as she works with the raptors and Tina. The dinos knew of her distraught fixation on her sister, as she talks about her all the time to them. They try their best to comfort her. It worked for a while, but slowly, as she dove further into a deep, dark depression, she could barely joke around with them anymore.

Outside of the dinosaurs, Masrani was the first to notice her changing behavior. Unlike when she first started working at Jurassic World, she began asking for more breaks, and while she does what she's told, she does her work slowly and with a smile that he knew was fake. And from recordings from security cameras, it seems she has secretly taken up alcohol, much to his worries.

She must have something on her mind. What is she so worried about? If it's affecting her this badly, it must be something deep. From his experience in matters such as these, getting what's bothering you off of your chest works like a charm. Maybe it's about time to visit her?

* * *

Sweat rolled off her face as Yang furiously pummeled a punching bag, graciously donated to her, along with her other equipment, by Masrani. It was one of the few things that kept her from going insane. She had taken into account that her broken mind is putting a huge dent in her fighting style, and she wanted it to at least be in good shape so she can take on any Grimm that come her way.

As she stopped to take a swig of water, a knock came from the door of her trailer. She wrapped a towel around her neck and went to the door, feeling a bit sluggish from all the training she has done today. She opened the door to find that both Masrani and Wu have arrived. It was a strange sight to find both of Jurassic World's most important people standing at her doorstep.

She let the two men into her house. She did not feel a bit ashamed when Wu looked around, noticing that the place was trashed. They sat down on the couch as Yang plopped down on a chair. Masrani was the first to speak.

"Ms. Long, it has come to my attention that you have been slacking in your work. Is there a reason why?" he asked. Yang closed her eyes, trying to think of an excuse.

"Sorry, I'll try and get better," she mumbled. Dr. Wu took a good look at Yang and realized that she is just in bad of shape as her trailer. Disheveled hair, dark circles under her eyes, and erratic movements caught his eye, and he knew that something was wrong with her as Masrani was preaching.

"You've said that many times before, but you slowly got worse and worse. Is there something on your mind that is keeping you from doing your best?" Dr. Wu asked.

"I'm fine...I just...I mean, there's nothing wrong with me," she told the two, giving a smile. Masrani and Wu knew that she was faking it.

"From your appearance alone we can tell that something is troubling you, Ms. Long. Have you been able to get any sleep as of late?" Masrani inquired. Yang went silent for a moment. She rested her head on her fist as she thought about what to say. It was difficult to even say anything worth talking about anymore. She wanted to hide her sorrows, but...now she can't do it anymore. Her feelings have been bottled up for too long.

Masrani and Wu noticed as she began to shudder a bit. Tears welled up in her eyes as she finally let out a choked quip.

"Ruby..."

"Ruby? Is this a significant other of yours from your time?" Dr. Wu asked, raising an eyebrow in interest in learning more about the past.

"She was...my sister," she told them both through her now streaming tears. Masrani felt sympathy for the broken blondie. He had a feeling that, despite her surviving, this Ruby person probably didn't make it the same as she did.

"I understand, Ms. Long. It is hard to think when you believe that a close family member is long gone. Is there any way that I can help you relieve this?" Masrani told her. He isn't going to let Yang go down a deep and dark path. She may be 113 million years old by this point, but she still thinks and behaves like a seventeen-year-old. Going down that path with that mindset doesn't bode well for most people, and, with having to deal with missing your sister for as long as Yang has, it makes it all the worse.

Yang didn't say anything. She just sat there, drowning out her cries with her towel so it wouldn't make Masrani and Wu uncomfortable. The two men knew she needed time to herself. They looked at each other and nodded before saying their goodbyes to Yang. She gave a shaky wave as the two walked out the door.

She could not hold back anymore. She slammed her fist into the carpeted floor and let out a heartbreaking, sorrow-fulled scream. The floor below her face became soaked in her tears. She put her knees to her face, rocking back and forth as she closed her eyes, trying to muffle her "horrid" cries.

* * *

**_ Island of Patch, 113 million years ago:_**

_The day is bright and without a cloud in sight. It was a perfect time to spar. While Ruby is good with a huge scythe, Yang knew she wasn't good with hand-to-hand combat. They should get some training done before the moment is ruined by a storm or something similar. _

_The two have been sparing for a while. As she expected, Ruby isn't much of a fighter when it comes to punching people. No matter what Ruby tried, she couldn't land a good hit on her. She felt in her element here. However, her mind came back to reality as her fist impacted her sister's gut, sending the black-and-red-haired girl to the ground.  
_

_"Ow!" she yelped._

_"__Come on. You totally could've dodged that!" Yang said, holding a hand to her. Ruby takes it and stands up._

_"Yang! I've already told you, I'm just not cut out for hand-to-hand. Why can't I just use my beautiful Crescent Rose?" Ruby asked as she put a hand to her cheek, thinking about her weapon._

_"That's exactly why I wouldn't let you bring it," Yang told her, earning an "ugh!" from the girl. "I'm gonna be leaving for Beacon soon. I wanna make sure my little sis can hold her own while I'm gone."_

_"Fine..." Ruby mumbles before getting into a somewhat fake defensive stance. _

_Yang readies herself and sends a punch that Ruby has barely enough time to block it with her wrist. The scythe-wielder ducked under her next punch and side-stepped her third. Yang must admit, she is good at dodging. Her semblance can do some mighty things when under stress._

_Yang quickly turns 180 degrees to deliver another punch, forcing Ruby to step back. She then ducked underneath her leg but was surprised to see Yang use it to spring into the air to deliver a high kick. Yang then rushes in with more punches, which Ruby blocks with her forearms. She sidesteps once more to avoid an elbow jab. _

_Ruby finally tries a taste of an offensive playstyle. She stretches out her palm in an attempt to deliver a right hook, leading to nothing as Yang casually tilts her head. The blond-brawler quickly swept Ruby's feet from under her and was about to deliver her right hook but hit the dirt as the scythe-wielder poofed into rose petals and zoomed off into the bushes._

_"Nice one sis! You're not always going to be able to run away from your problems, though. Sometimes, you just have to stand your ground and fight, no matter what!" Yang said. She was not expecting silence, however. Was she taking a break? "Alright, enough rest! Get back out here...Ruby?"_

_Fearing something happened to her, Yang unfurled her gauntlets and walked into the forest. She puts a hand to her forehead to scan the area, hoping to find Ruby in this mess. She called out to her, but no direct response came. The deeper she went, the darker the forest seemed to become. She stopped when she heard something. This turned out to be a wrong turn, as she nows stands face-to-face with a huge, hulking Grimm, an Alpha __Acrosuch._

_"Oh shi-"_

_A guttural roar escaped the Grimm as it began its assault, charging full speed towards her. Taking the challenge head-on, she launches herself towards it using Ember Celica. It tries to swat her out of the air, but she lands and delivers multiple punches and blasts from her gauntlets. It roars in anger and swipes at her with its tail, sending her flying pretty far._

_She plants her feet on the ground and does a flip midflight to stop herself. With feet planted into the dirt, she unleashes a volley of shots from her gauntlets, doing nothing but enraging the Grimm further. She cocks her gauntlets as the Arcosuch charges once more and tries to slice her into sushi. This is soon quelled by Yang giving it an uppercut, though it still smacks Yang. As she hits the ground again, she fires off the ground and flies under its belly, unleashing another barrage of bullets on its exposed underside. __Despite having no armor there, it did nothing to the Grimm. _

_No matter what she did, it only angered it more. The beast couldn't do much either for Yang easily blocked its attacks. That would be the case until Ruby finally showed herself. Yang was caught off guard, thankful that she was alright, giving enough time for the Arcosuch to slap her into multiple trees. Ruby gasped as Yang came to a standstill on a tree branch before realizing the Grimm had begun focusing her. _

_By the time Yang steadied herself, the Arcosuch was already chasing her poor sister. It would've eaten her if it weren't for Yang getting in the way. The Grimm's massive, croc-like maw chomped on her abdomen. If it weren't for her aura, the teeth would've sliced her in half. As it threw her into a tree, her aura began to shimmer._

_"Yang!" Ruby yelled, speeding to her older sister. Yang's eyes fluttered open as the Arcosuch charged once more. With what strength she has left, she stands up, activating her semblance. With all the innate strength she has been charging since fighting the Grimm, she gave the giant monster a strike to the jaw, turning it into mush, before jumping and giving another to the side of its head, destroying its braincase with relative ease._

_The two fell at the same time. The now lifeless Grimm vanished into black smoke as Ruby rushed to her side. _

_"Ruby...thank goodness your safe," Yang told her._

_"Yang, are you okay? Oh, I didn't know how to help without my scythe! I'm so sorry!" Ruby panicked. She wanted to say more sorries, but Yang's sudden hug helped her calm down. _

_"It's okay. I've always got your back, sis," she comforted the scythe-wielder._

_The two smiled and laughed as they made their way home._

* * *

_**Present, Jurassic World:  
**_

Yang put a hand to her chest as the memory finished playing. It was one of her favorite moments with her probably long-dead sister. Where is she now? What about her other family and friends? They might have returned to the dust to which humanity was born, or they might be alive, like what happened with herself and lost somewhere else in the world. She feared for both. Ruby would be experiencing all these new things for the first time, and who knows how the others would've reacted. Yang felt similar but kept calm since she had a stronger will than Ruby.

This "will" that she had loudly withered away as Yang let another distressed scream escape her throat.

"I...I've failed you sis...I'm sorry."

* * *

**Depression time :(**

**Indoraptor had made a good point in that Yang would've broken down in tears knowing all her friends and family may be dead. Thanks for the input, good friend. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
